Mr Salvatore
by oatsandroses
Summary: It's exciting sleeping with a teacher, the thrill of sneaking around and hiding your relationship from the entire world is electrifying. The growing urge to touch one another even if it's just for a second. The longing stares and quick fucks in the bathrooms or in the front seat of his or hers car keeps the flame burning brightly... MULTI STEFAN SHIP FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came from a friend of mine, Chrissy A.K.A. BlueStarEgo, and I just had to write it. It's only going to have at least three to four parts and I decided to make this story so that it's suitable for all your (female) ships with Stefan. That means that I wrote the girl as a Jane Doe, so to you she could be Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena etc. You'll understand it more once you read so what are you waiting for?! Start reading!**

**P.S. this is an AU fic so characters will be OOC!**

* * *

Mr. Salvatore is what she call him in class and around everyone else, but when it's just them it's Stefan.

It's exciting sleeping with a teacher, the thrill of sneaking around and hiding your relationship from the entire world is electrifying. The growing urge to touch one another even if it's just for a second. The longing stares and quick fucks in the bathrooms or in the front seat of his or hers car keeps the flame burning brightly.

As Mr. Salvatore is teaching the class about the difference between ionic and covalent bonds, he hears a pen drop on the tiled floor. Of course it's her and he knew that she did it on purpose to capture his attention, and it worked.

He feels his blood boil as he watches her bend over to pick up the writing utensil filled with black ink. He can't stop his eyes from raking over her body stopping at the patch of skin that is reveled between the band of her pants and the hem of her shirt. In his mind he relishes in how soft he knows her skin is, and feels his erection poking his thigh. He would give anything to just slap her on his lap and have her ride him until he's sated.

He returns to his teaching once the pen is off the ground which only took a second, but everything always seemed to move in slow motion with her.

The next time he dares to look at her, she's concentrating on a problem grasping the pen between her teeth with her soft hair grazing the desk top. He wonders if she could feel that his eyes are on her and when a smug smile appears on her face and her lust-filled eyes flick up to meet his, his suspensions are confirmed.

He straightens his spine as he watches her swing her legs from under the table and make her way towards him. He closes his eyes briefly listening to the sound of her heels clacking against the tile and when he opens them she's in front of him.

"Mr. Salvatore" she places the packet on his desk, "I have a question about this problem."

His eyes dart to her cleavage as she leans forward straightening out her spine horizontally.

"What's the question?" His eyes meet hers.

She stays quiet for a while just staring into his eyes. A smirk returns to her face and she bites the corner of her lip.

"When you're in me," her voice is just above a whisper, "is the heat I feel between us thermal energy?"

Mr. Salvatore opens his mouth, but before he can get a word out she asks another question.

"And when our hips move together, would you call that mechanical energy? And the spark I feel when you touch me," she grabs his hand and drags it along her collar bone down to her breasts. She bites her lip and he lets a low groan escape, "would you call that electrical energy?"

Before he has a chance to answer she's already spun around and making her way back to her seat. In a way he's glad because he didn't know how to respond to such a flirt.

He clears his throat and looks around the room to see if anyone witnessed their exchange. Luckily, everyone was too engrossed on their study guides to even bother looking up.

/X/

The next day she wore a skirt and sat in the front row. He had the perfect view of her smooth legs and when he tilted his head slightly he got a glimpse of her lace. He didn't have the pleasure of seeing her last night due to the many papers that he had to grade, so seeing her up close and personal made it all the more harder to control himself.

He hated how she teased him, she knew how he could get and he has a feeling that she does it on purpose.

Suddenly he grows angry at her for tempting him in such a way. He has a job that he loves and every time she reveals parts of herself to him, it gets him closer and closer to losing it.

Needing to cool off, he dismisses himself to the restroom asking Ms. Birdy across the hall to peek in every once in-a-while until he returns. He locks himself in the teacher designed bathroom and splashes water on his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror as he pats off the water with a paper towel and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"It's occupied!" He shouts responding to the knocking on the door.

"Even from me?"

His head shoots up as he hears her voice from the other side of the wooden door. Quickly, he moves to unlock it and he's faced with her. She pushed him inside and glanced down the hall before stepping in. He watches her as she locks the door behind her and once he heard the click something snaps within him, and he's no longer Mr. Salvatore, he's Stefan.

His lips come crashing into hers and she responds by grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck. Moans fill the air as Stefan squeezed her ass in his palm making sure to leave no space between them. Her hands traveled along his muscular arms and down his abs blindly un-buckling his belt. The accessory was tossed to the side and his slacks along with his underwear were pulled down his legs. She felt his hands travel up her skirt and stop to massage her through her wet panties. A yearning moan escaped Stefan and he quickly pulled down the lace material and lifted the skirt up sliding her on top him.

"Mmm I missed you so much." Stefan feels like his normal self again now that they're connected.

He carries her so that her back makes contact with one of the walls and they quickly start moving together. His lips return to hers and he buries his hand in her hair deepening the kiss. She gasps in his mouth once he succeeds to hit her G spot and he keeps hitting it until she reaches her orgasm. He covers up her high by kissing her deeply taking every moan into his mouth. He would love nothing more than to stare into her eyes watching her ride it out, but he'll have to save that for later.

Pumping in her faster, he stiffens and empties inside her burring his head in the crook of her neck with his forehead touching the wall that her back is up against.

After a few moments she hops off of him and cautiously moves to retrieve her panties. He watches her slide them up her legs and he holds back the urge to take her from behind. She turns towards the mirror and straightened out her clothes.

"You missed me huh?"

"Baby, how can I not?" Stefan's hands inch around her waist and she raises an eyebrow when she feels a poking on her stomach.

He leans down and brings her into a fiery kiss. He didn't want to, but he pulled away noting that he's been gone for too long.

"I need to get back to class." He stokes her cheek with his thumb.

"You go first."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked towards the door. She yanked on his arm causing him to turn around and she brought him into another kiss. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and she stood on her toes getting closer to him. She was the one to pull away this time and giggled at the dazed look in his eyes.

Her fingers moved to his face and wiped the lipstick off his lips and styled his hair back to the way he always wears it. Once Stefan left, she scurried off to the girls bathroom and reapplied her makeup in the mirror then popped a pill before returning back to class herself.

* * *

Tonight is one of the rare times that he can take her out. He wishes that they didn't have to hide their relationship and soon they wouldn't have to because she turns eighteen in June. Even then he doesn't know if they should come out as a couple. He knows that it would arrange suspicion. It would be ironic that as soon as one of his students turns eighteen they're holding hands walking around town with smiles on their faces. The last thing that he wants is for her to get into any type of trouble, he can handle himself, but if people start attacking her, he won't be able to hold back.

Not wanting to get angry over something that hasn't even happened yet, he pushes all those thoughts aside and just focuses on the beautiful girl in front of him.

They're at a restaurant two towns away from Mystic Falls to insure that they wouldn't get caught by anyone they knew. La Vie En Rose was their favorite restaurant to attend together when they could. They would occasionally get a few looks, but he was glad that he didn't look a day over 24 and that she could easily pass as 19.

"What's on your mind?" She noticed the look in his eye and he only gets that look when he's in deep thought.

"Just how beautiful you are." He shrugged slightly and a small smile forming on his face.

She looked away blushing then shifted her eyes to her food.

"You're such a liar."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious. You're so beautiful and, and sexy, and loving. I'm still trying to figure out how you're all mine and not some else's."

She bit her lower lip before speaking, "Well I guess I'm lucky too. You are by far the hottest man I've seen and I'm surprised that you were even available."

Stefan stands up and walks over to her side of the booth. She scoots down making room for him to easily slide though. Once he found a position that he was comfortable with, he runs his fingers though her hair. Her soft, strawberry smelling hair.

When their eyes locked, she noticed how green his eyes were. Usually it would be a mixture between grey and green, but tonight, they shined like emeralds. They stayed captivated with each other for a few moments before Stefan closed the space between them connecting their lips. They stayed in their passionate lock for as long as they could hold their breath and with a few more minutes of conversation, the couple left driving to Stefan's apartment.

"What's different about this place?" She scanned the living room. She didn't know what it was, but she's been here enough times to know that something has changed.

Stefan chuckled, "Well let's see, for one you're here and that makes me very happy."

"And two?" She spoke though a smile.

"Second of all, I moved the couch closer to the TV. I should've known that you would notice. Only you would notice such a thing."

Her smile grew wider and she turned around taking a seat on the newly moved couch. Stefan joins her after pouring them each a glass of wine. She sips the alcoholic drink and rests her head on his chest.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She sighs rubbing her head against his chest searching for his heartbeat.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's with you."

"Please Mr. Salvatore, enough with the sweet talking, I'm already dripping."

She smiled when she heard his heart race and she looked up into his eyes with desire. Her hand travels slowly up his chest and she traces the outline of his lips with her finger. He welcomed the digit in his mouth and she moaned coming up to straddle him.

She licked the tip of his pointy nose and ran her fingers through his hair. Stefan's hands wrapped around her waist as she started to grind on his erection. She noticed that he was being stubborn tonight and she knew it was because she called him 'Mr. Salvatore'. He hated when she called him that when they were alone, but she found it amusing.

She pulled her shirt off her skin and pushed Stefan's head down to land in her breasts. With a flick of the wrist her bra was off and tossed to the side. She started her grinding again when he pressed kisses against her chest and coated the valley of her breast with his saliva. She squealed as he suddenly picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and doubled back to shut the door behind him then he made his way back over to her. He flipped her over and smacked her ass and she hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I thought I told you to call me Stefan."

"Are you going to punish me?" She pouted.

"By the time the night is over, you would've said my name plenty of times to make up for it."

And she did.

/x/

When he wakes up she's wrapped in his arms and he tightens his grip around her. He pulls her in closer and noticed that he was still in her. He thought about pulling out but decided against it. When he hears a slight gasp he knows that she's awake and he feels himself harden inside her. She slid off of him and pushed him on his back. At first he's confused and looks at her with weird eyes, but when she slides herself on him and starts riding him like a horse, he relaxes.

The thumping sound of the headboard banging against the wall brings him back to their first time together.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it was wrong looking at her the way that he was. He couldn't help himself. The way her legs looked in her skirt, and whenever she would do a split he couldn't stop his mind from wondering just how flexible she was. He tilted his head to the side as she extended her right leg straight up into the air forming the perfect tilt. He was snapped out of his dazing as the referee blew his whistle and all of a sudden the crowd's screaming and cheering filled his ears. He looked around confused for a second, but he remembered that he was at the school's football game. He cleared his throat and inwardly cursed himself for getting too distracted.

She was his student and to top it off she wasn't even legal. He can't help himself some times, she's just so beautiful.

The first time she walked in his class he knew that he was in trouble. She dressed like an adult; high heels, tight dresses that show off her amazing figure. She dresses hotter than any of the teachers at Robert E. Lee High and he hates it.

When the game is over he quickly makes his way to the car not wanting to see her again until he completely has too.

"Mr. Salvatore!"

His eyes widen as he stops because he knows that it's her calling out his name. He lets out a deep breath and turns around to see her jogging after him.

"Mr. Salvatore," she lets out a breath herself, "I have a few questions about the test on Friday and I was wondering if I can run them by you?"

"Tonight?"

"No," she chuckled, "tomorrow after school. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow." She said before making her way back to the field.

"Fuck!" He shouted behind the wheel of his car.

It was easier to ignore her during class because of the other students, but just a one-on-one with her, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He ran his fingers though his hair then pulled off heading home.

She smiled as she walked back to the field. She really didn't have questions about the test she knew everything that was on it; she just wanted Mr. Salvatore alone.

She's noticed the way he would look at her sometimes and at first she found it odd, but as time passed she found it flattering. A hot teacher looking at her the way he does made her ego boost.

Mr. Salvatore was by far the hottest teacher in school and everyone thought so. Her friends have crushes on the man and the more time she spends around him, the more she started to develop a crush herself.

"Drinks at my place" Sabrina whispered in her ear.

"I'll be there." She said picking up her bag.

The next day at school she was a bit hung over so she packed on the concealer to make her look more tolerable. The thought of seeing Mr. Salvatore today alone after school was what helped keep the glow in her eyes and with that, she didn't look like she had three cups of beer and five shots of vodka.

Walking into science, she could feel his eyes on her. It made her shiver slightly and she wondered to herself how he could have such an effect on her. When she found a seat, his eyes were no longer on her but were on the white board writing down the lesson. Her eyes snaked down his back then stopped to admire his plump ass. She bit down on her pen and when he turned to face the class, she got a few of what he was packing.

"Alright class as you all know we have a test tomorrow and I want to make sure that we all pass, so I set up some review games for us to play. First, will be Jeopardy, so divide yourselves up into two groups of twelve."

Stefan figured that if he had a review day that she wouldn't have to stay after anymore. He was up most of the night thinking of a way to cancel and he thought of a review day. As long as she paid attention during the games, she wouldn't have to ask him anything personally.

Once he saw that everyone was in a group he started the game.

/x/

The bell rung signaling the end of the period with the game scores tied 1,050 to 1,050.

"Well it seems like we have a tie, but tomorrow I'll ask you all a question and whichever team gets it right first, gets extra points on their test."

There were a few cheers coming from the class as they packed up and walked to lunch.

The ringing of the final bell broke him out of his grading paper mojo so he packed up quickly ready to leave. He loves his job, but after grading a bunch of failures and D's, he was ready to go home and relax.

"Mr. Salvatore" she said while knocking softly, "did you forget?" She was noticed that his coat was on and that his bag was on his shoulder.

"Uh no I just- uh so you had some questions for me...about the test?"

She smiled then closed the door behind her.

"Maybe it's best if we-"

"How are you?" She cut him off.

"I'm good, you?"

"Great."

"Please, have a seat." He pulled up a chair next to his.

"How was fourth block?"

"I have my planning period fourth block so I was just grading a bunch of papers... Uh maybe we should-"

"I notice you know."

"Notice...?"

"The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking and sometimes when I'm actually not."

He shook his head ready to deny her statement but her finger landed on his lips.

"It's okay Mr. Salvatore, you don't have to lie." She removed the digit and brought her hand to the side of his face.

He swallowed hard as he noticed that she was moving in closer and his palms began to sweat like a little boy who was about to be kissed for the first time. He shut his eyes when he felt her soft as feathers lips on his. Their lips stayed together for a few moments before she pulled away causing their lips to make a small smacking sound. His eyes were still closed savoring the way her lips felt against his. When he opened his eyes, her face was still close to his and he stared into her shining eyes before glancing at her lips.

All the voices in his head were telling him not to do what he was about to do, but his body had a mind of its own. She smiled as he crashed his lips into hers and his hands moved to the sides of her face. She pulled away to straddle him before bringing their lips together again. His hands were now on her hips and she gasped in his mouth when she felt a poking on her inner thigh. His tongue slid in her mouth and she rocked her hips along his erection. He moaned in her mouth and was just about to pull her in closer, but the sound of his phone vibrating against the wooden desk brought him back to reality and he realized what he was going.

"What am I doing?" He questioned himself as he pulled back, "I'm sorry but I can't –we can't." He removed her from his lap and shot up moving quickly towards the door. Before he walked out he turned to her, "I'm not sure if you really had any questions, but if you do, ask Jeanette, she's an all A student."

"Mr.-" she called after him but he had already walked away.

She smacked her palm against her forehead realizing that she might have come on too strong with kissing him. She grabbed her bag up from the floor and walked out closing the door behind her.

The next day they had a substitute. They were told that Mr. Salvatore wasn't feeling well so he decided to stay home. She rolled her eyes knowing that it was a lie. He just didn't want to see her after what happened, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

* * *

Stefan splashed water on his face trying to cool himself down. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't recognize the man looking back at him. The man looking back at him made out with a student and let her grind against him and then had the audacity to dream about her in his sleep.

He was not the same man that he was a year ago and it's all her fault. He was perfectly fine with admiring her from afar and stealing looks at her in class, but she had the nerve to confront him and kiss him in school of all places.

What if someone walked in, what if the principle walked in? He would be unemployed in a second and possibly be in a suit and tie right now on his way to the court room to get questioned about his involvement with his student.

He plopped himself on the couch turning on the television flipping through the channels to take his mind off of everything. He reached in his pocket to retrieve the money for his Chinese food, but when he opened the door he wasn't staring at a man carrying his food, he was staring at her.

Stefan stood there frozen staring at the young woman in front of him. When he noticed her eyes raking his body he realized that he was shirtless with sweatpants riding low on his waist. He folded his arms against his chest trying to conceal some of his nakedness, but he only made it worse by showing off how strong he is.

"What are you doing here?" He made sure to make his tone harsh enough hoping that she'll leave.

"I heard that you were sick so I came to help make you feel better."

Goose bumps covered his skin as she reached out and touched him before walking in.

"So this is where Mr. Salvatore lives," she scoped out the place before turning to him, "nice."

"Not that I am...you need to leave."

"Why?" She stepped closer to him, "don't you want to be with me? The way you kissed me and touched me..." She took his hand and trailed it along her body. He swallowed hard as he felt himself losing all control, "is that all you wanted from me?"

When she didn't get an answer she took a step back and pulled the shirt from her skin then followed by unbuttoning her pants, sliding them down her legs reveling to him her red lace attire. And boy did she look good in red.

He licked his lower lip snaking his eyes down her body and she smiled when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"It's okay," she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, "I'm not a virgin you won't be taking anything away from me."

She started by pressing kisses along his neck and along his jaw line before their lips were centimeters apart.

"Kiss me Salvatore, you know you want to."

"It's fucking Stefan" he told her before attacking her lips.

She smiled in the kiss glad that she succeeded in seducing him. She bit his lower lip as he cupped her ass and pulled her body in closer to his.

Knocks on the door broke them out of their passionate lock and Stefan realized that it was the takeout delivery man. He moved her back behind the wall before he went to answer the door. He paid the man at the door and sat the food down on the table.

"Are you hungry? I only got enough for one, but we can share if you like."

"Uh, okay."

He walked back to his room and returned with two shirts. He handed her a shirt and he slipped one on for himself.

"So Stefan," she smiled, "what made you want to become a teacher?"

"Well I've always had shitty teachers growing up so I figured that I'll become one and be good at it. Make it so that my students will actually want to learn."

"Maybe you should give all the other teachers advice. They suck shit."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head at her. She smiled back at him and shrugged her shoulder twirling Chow mein around her fork.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I don't know," he let out a sigh, "just hang out I guess."

"Are you into dancing?"

"Why?"

She smiled before setting her fork down and picked up her clothes from the ground.

/x/

Stefan didn't think that this was a good idea and he told her that repeatedly, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept her eyes on the road driving a few towns over to a club that an ex had brought her before. The bouncer was cool, as long as you dressed the part, he'll let you to get in.

She led him to the dance floor and immediately started moving her hips to the beat. A Beyoncé song was playing which ensured a good time to dance.

Even after what happened back at his apartment, Stefan was still acting distant with her. In a way she understood, he's a teacher and she's his student who got close to seducing him by stripping down into her underwear. Also the previous day she dry humped him on his chair inside the school so basically to sum it all up; his attitude was expected.

She however, didn't want him to be distant. She wanted his arms around her waist. She wanted her body to be so close to his that an ant couldn't fit between them.

She upped her swinging hips to a rounding motion. He let a moan escape and his arms inched around her waist aligning her swelled bottom to his crotch. She smiled when she felt his lips start to kiss the shell of her ear then trail down her neck.

A slower song now played through the speakers so she did a 180 and turned towards him. Her hands ran up his washboard abs and chest before linking her arms around his neck.

"Are you having a good time, Stefan?"

"I'm having a great time. You?"

She smiled before standing on her toes to kiss him. When she was about to pull away, his tongue slipped into her mouth deepening the kiss. Her fingers raced through his hair scratching his scalp and several moans were swapped. He slammed her back against the nearest wall and pulled her body in closer to his.

Stefan inwardly shook his head. He couldn't believe that a 17 year old girl's lips can have such an effect on him. Her lips were the softest lips that he's kissed and she worked well with her tongue.

She pulled away in need of air and he was glad that she did because if she didn't, he knew that he would've kissed her until he passed out.

They stared into each other's eyes as their chests moved rhythmically up and down.

"Maybe we should get you home." Stefan spoke still out of breath.

She nodded her head and he took hold of her hand leading her out of the club.

"I had a great time Stefan. I'll see you later." She kissed him before hoping into her own car.

He stood by his apartment building's door and watched her car turn down the street before he walked in.

He threw his keys on the coffee table and crossed his feet at the ankles sitting on the couch. His fingers ran through his hair as he closed his eyes then reality set in.

He saw everything flash before his eyes like a vision. He saw the things that he had done, and all the places that he had touched her. They were in a public place and there was no telling who could've been there and saw them together.

"Stupid"

He grunted before stripping and walked into the shower. He didn't wait for the water to turn hot, he let the cold shower wake him up and smack some since into him.

Whatever happened between them he couldn't allow it to happen again, he couldn't allow her to become his addiction, because he knew sooner or later people will find out and he would kiss is life goodbye.

But little did he know he was already addicted.


	3. Chapter 3

The early bird gets the worm they say. Stefan was living by that motto on this chilly Saturday morning. He was expecting to see her again today and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was excited. He wanted to get all his errands out of the way so whenever she stops by they could have the whole day to themselves.

He was in a constant battle with himself the past few days and when he decided the she was the only one to make him sane, he stopped fighting with himself and decided to welcome her into his life.

The bell chimed as he stopped by Mystic Grill for a quick breakfast and sat at the first table he saw. A waiter came by who happened to be one of his students.

"Hey Matt, what's good here?"

"Well the hash browns and pancakes are everyone's favorite."

"Alright, I'll take pancakes with a side of hash browns."

"You got it Mr. Salvatore." Matt smiled before walking off.

He smiled back and opened his briefcase figuring that he'll grade some papers while he eats killing two birds with one stone. He looked up seeing Matt making his way over to him, but he spotted someone else.

It was her and she wasn't alone, she was with Chance, the star quarterback of the school. It made sense, star quarterback hanging out with a cheerleader, typical.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Matt said before walking off.

Stefan glanced back at Matt and nodded then returned his attention back to the couple at the table. His teeth grinned together as he saw Chance slide his hand down her arm and she blushed slightly looking away. He cleared his throat and went back to grade papers to keep his mind off of what was going on. It was working until he heard her laugh and as he looked up he saw Chance brush a lock of hair behind her ear. He slammed his fork down on the table, stuffed the papers in his bag, and placed the money on the table before walking out.

"Who does she think I am?" He muttered hopping in his car.

/x/

Hours later, there was knock on his door. Once the knocks kept coming, he sighed and opened the door then walked back to the couch.

"Hey Stefan"

"Hey"

She went to kiss him but he moved his head away from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"How was your morning?"

"Good I guess." She looked at him oddly before answering. "Stefan–"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really I just chilled at home."

"So that wasn't you I saw at Mystic Grill with Chance?"

She let out a breath, "What are you spying on me now?"

"Please babe, don't flatter yourself."

She wasn't sure to be mad or turned on. She's never seen this side of Stefan, this jealousy and solicitous side to him.

She smiled staring in his eyes, "Are you jealous Stefan?" She chose to be turned on.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. She smiled again then straddled his lap.

"Listen, he called to meet up and I agreed. He wanted us to get together but I turned him down and when he kept flirting, I told him that I was seeing someone else."

I didn't tell you about because it was stupid and there was no need for me to. I'm sorry okay?"

When she didn't get a response, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She smiled when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" She flirted.

She licked her lips and it caught his attention. He stared back up at her then glanced at her lips again before covering them with his. She lifted the shirt from her skin the returned her lips back onto his.

She fiddled with his shirt before sliding up his abs and chest pulling it off his head. Her bra came off next and he moaned at the feel of her breast pressed against his bare chest. She laughed as he stood up from the couch carrying her back to his room. Her legs were still around his waist as he placed her down on the bed hovering over her. He stared into her eyes asking her a silent question and when she nodded he kissed her sweetly cupping her breast.

They pulled away long enough for them to remove the rest of their clothes and he stared into her eyes as he slid into her and her eyes closed tightly. They stated connected to each other without movement getting used to each other's body. He leaned down to kiss her sweet lips then started slow movements. As their hips started moving in sync, Stefan quickened his pace. Moans started to fill the room as she circled her legs around his waist gaining him more access. The feeling of her walls clenching around his shaft broke him out of his control.

"...Stefan..ah Stefan"

Her breathy moans made him even harder inside her and he substituted his slow thrust into hurried pounding. She came hard and he relished in the feel of her juices coating his shaft. He soon followed after and once he emptied inside her, he rolled on his back lying beside her.

He immediately became hard again as she peppered kisses up his neck and jaw line. Her hands rubbed up his chest and she brought her leg over to the side of his hip. She slid down on his shaft and kissed his lips before riding him. The sound of the headboard thumping against the wall was music to his ears and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Babe..." He groaned lowly.

After a few more rocks, he lifted himself up from the bed and steadied her on his lap. Her movement quickens as his lips kiss and suck on her neck. His lips soon meet hers and he swallows all her moans. He lowers her back on the bed and pounds into her until she flies into her orgasm.

/x/

They're all smiles as they sit across from each other enjoying their late lunch. After multiple rounds of sex, they worked up an appetite and were now enjoying Stefan's homemade burgers.

"You need to cook for me more often so I don't have to waste money."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

She leaned over and kissed his lips before sitting back and taking another bite.

"You know what you need to do for me?" He stared into her sparkling eyes.

"What?"

"Wear my clothes more often. You look so sexy." He gripped some of the fabric of his shirt that she was wearing in his fist and pulled her to him.

When she landed on his lap he crashed his lips into hers. Her fingers raked through his hair and his hands tightly held her waist. She pulled away in need of air and he kissed her collar bone.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I gave you a hickie." He touched the mouthed shape mark on her neck then looked up at her.

"I guess it's only fair if I give you one back in return."

She moved so that she was straddling him and her lips moved to his neck. She licked along his neck then blew it dry causing chills to run down his spine. His knuckles traced her backbone as she sucked and kissed his cervix. He let out a low moan and felt is arousal flood and when her lips finally left his neck, and he lifted her chin up to look in her eyes. Slowly they inched closer until there was no space between them. Their lips moved together and Stefan stood up from his chair and carried her back to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

Her relationship with Stefan was going great. They recently made things official between them and she couldn't be happier. He even gave her a ring, but it wasn't anything too fancy. It was a silver ring that had four hearts connected on the front of it with every other one upside down. She wore it every day and when she was questioned about it, she told people that she bought it for herself. Her friends were a little suspicious but when she kept to her story, they started to believe her.

Stefan too felt like he's been floating on cloud 9 for the past few months. Being with her was amazing, and whenever he was around her a smile can't help but appear on his face. Seeing her more frequently helps with controlling his need for her so he no longer has to worry about staring for too long.

"Alright class," Mr. Salvatore started bringing his hands together in a clap, "honestly I forgot to plan something for today so we're just going to have a makeup day." Most of the class cheered, "So if you are missing anything either from my class or another feel free to work on it and if you need any help at all, I'm here."

The class stared getting out their unfinished homework and study guides while others either pulled out their phones or took the free time to take a nap.

He would periodically look up at her and he swore she was doing something different every time he would. At first she would be nodding her head slightly listening to her music while doodling, then she would switch to homework, and when he would look up again she'll be in a conversation.

He smiled when he saw the ring that he gave her proudly on her ring finger and he was proudly sporting the Fossil watch that she'd given him for Valentine's Day.

The next time he looks up she's making her way over to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Guess what Mr. Salvatore"

He laughed, "What?"

"Guess who got tickets to see OneRepublic?"

"Really? How did you get those?"

"It was a Valentine's Day present from my dad."

"That's great, have fun."

"Oh I will" she smiled and slid the concert ticket on his desk before returning to her seat.

He placed the ticket in his desk and continued to grade papers.

Once the bell rung, students wiped the sleep from their eyes while others practically ran out the door with growling stomachs heading off to lunch.

She took her time packing up her things and told her friends that she'll meet them inside the cafeteria. Once everyone was out of the room, she moved to the door to close it.

He stood up as she ran up to him to jump in his arms and he kissed her with one hand around her waist and the other under her butt. They pulled away and he returned her feet to the ground.

"I wanted to do that all day." She confessed.

"Me too"

She smiled up at him and stood up on her toes to kiss his lips quickly three times. He walked back over to open the door then sat down at his desk.

"I'll see you soon. Thanks for the help Mr. Salvatore." She winked at him before walking out.

/x/

He heard knocks on the door and he knew that it was her. The concert was today and he hasn't been to a concert in a while so he wasn't sure what to expect.

When he opened the door he pulled her inside and she closed the door with her foot. His lips were on hers in an instant and his hands traveled along her body. She gasped in his mouth when he grabbed her ass to pull her in closer.

"Babe we should get going." Stefan said pulling away.

He smiled at the small frown on her face when he pulled away and he kissed her again quickly. She pushed him on the couch and sat on his lap kissing him deeply. Moans and groans filled the air and when she pulled away to catch her breath and peppered kisses on her breast. The shirt that she was wearing gave him full access to them so he took full advantage of that.

"Not that I would like nothing more than to rip these clothes off you and feel your walls around me," he traveled his hands up her thighs and when he reached her hips he pulled her down on him so she could him hard against her making sure to let her know that he wasn't lying, "if you ever want to see that concert then we should go."

"You're right" she pouted then kissed his lips again.

She walked out first and a few minutes later he followed after her getting in his car driving to the concert.

When he got there, he saw her waiting by the door to hand the security guard her ticket. He waited in the line and when he got inside, he went to look for her.

_All This Time_ was being played and she lifted her hands in the air as she steadily waved them singing along to the music mimicking most of the crowd. She smiled as she felt arms inch their way around her waist and lips pressed against the shell of her ear. She turned to face him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he walked away creating some space between them.

Throughout the concert he was looking at her enjoying herself and having a good time. He wished that he could be by her side enjoying the concert with her, but it was too dangerous. It was dangerous enough that he was there with her, OneRepublic is a popular band and there's no telling who could be here so he made sure to keep his distance.

The good thing about all this was that he found a new band that he liked. He's heard of the band before but never really listened to their songs, but he will definitely buy some of their songs when he has the time.

As _Counting Stars_ played, the calm crowed started to get rowdy. People started jumping and moving and soon she was out of his vision. He made his way through the crowd and spotted her in the middle of all the madness. He squeezed his way through lucky that he's taken care of himself enough that he was able to fit through. When he reached her his arm immediately wrapped around her.

"Careful I have a boyfriend and if he sees you he'll get jealous and rip off your head."

"We'll just have to be sneaky then." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm game if you are."

She turned around in his arms and it took them everything to not kiss each other. She stopped staring at his lips and averted her face to the band in front. He felt her back side slightly rub against him and he moaned in satisfaction.

When the concert ended he couldn't wait to get her back to his place. When he arrived he already saw her car parked so he jogged up the stairs. His knees felt weak when he opened the door. On his couch laid his flawless girlfriend with nothing on but one of his shirts. He threw his keys down on the small table and hovered over her.

"Mmm baby why do you do this to me?"

"Why do I do what?"

"You make me insane, you make me do_ very_ bad things and worst of all you make me enjoy every second of it."

His confession had her dripping and he could smell her arousal. His hand slid up his shirt caressing her thigh. He leaned down closer pressing a kiss on her lips then his body trailed down hers. He pushed the shirt up to her hips and fit his face between her legs. He yanked the lace material with his teeth sliding her panties down her smooth legs. He held her hips down on the couch keeping her still while his tongue worked inside her.

She's never been eaten out before so the whole experience was overwhelming. She didn't know how to control her loud moans whenever he licked her clit. She couldn't help but to yell his name to the ceiling whenever he would use his tongue to flick her urethral. She came hard in his mouth and he lapped up every drop. She tasted delicious and her moans and yells made him want to dive in for seconds and thirds.

As he was sliding the rest of the shirt up her body he kissed her newly exposed skin and she lifted her hands over her head as his lips met hers and he kissed her deeply. He lifted her from the couch and carried her to the back to his room.

* * *

He hasn't seen her since the night of the concert and his body ached without her. She went out of town with her parents for the weekend and he hated that the first time that he would see her would be at school. As soon as he saw her, he wanted to kiss her senseless and twirl her in the air, but he had to settle for a smile when she walked through the classroom door. Of course she looked irresistible in her tight jeans and and black tank top and he wished that he told her to dress in sweats, but he realized that she could pull those off too.

The bell couldn't take any longer to ring and once everyone was out of the class she closed the door and hopped on his lap.

"I missed you so much"

She didn't give him a chance to respond because her lips crashed into his. He didn't mind he just pulled her in closer and twisted his head to the right to have more control over the kiss.

"Mr. Salvatore!"

All movements stopped and their lips pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes before she turned around. She faced an outraged principle Johnson. If this was a cartoon you would see the steam coming out of his ears and his face would be redder than a tomato.

"What is going on in here?!" He closed the door creating a loud noise.

"Fuck"  
"Shit"

**A/N: Hey guys, sadly this is the last part to this fic. Thank you Chrissy for the idea! If any of you have any more suggestions let me know! Sorry to end it like this, but this was really the only way that I could think of ending for it to be conclusive. All-in-all I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it!**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	5. SURPRISE

**Hello so I got a request to do a sequel to this story so I made one! It's titled _All Over Again_ so check it out :)**


End file.
